


明天

by firstgreengold



Category: Burnt (2015)
Genre: M/M, 單戀, 發燒
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstgreengold/pseuds/firstgreengold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony正因為發燒而難受著，昏眩中他隱約地聽見有人在喊他的名字。</p>
<p>translated from "Tomorrow" by seventeensteps</p>
            </blockquote>





	明天

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tomorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994822) by [seventeensteps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventeensteps/pseuds/seventeensteps). 



> This work doesn't belong to me, it belongs to seventeensteps.
> 
> seventeensteps, you're really nice to let me do the translation, and allow me to post it on AO3.  
> Thank you soooooo much!

這是一個糟糕的星期天午後，外面正下著滂沱大雨。Tony希望他可以閉上眼睛，昏睡過去─或許這對他來說比較輕鬆。但在難以忍受的熱和昏眩之中*，他隱約地聽見有人在喊他的名字。 (*Through the haze of the unbearable heat)

「Tony. Tony. Tone.」

Tony 翻了翻身，想遠離那令人討厭的聲音。就連在他的夢中，那男人都要糾纏他。會不會太欠扁了點*？他只是想獲得一點安寧的時刻，這樣的要求很過分嗎？(*How arrogant is that?)

「Tone.」 一隻手觸碰到他的額頭，摩娑了一會兒直到它消失。然後那隻手又帶著一塊涼爽的濕布回來，輕擦他的臉和脖子。那雙手的主人又重複了幾次同樣的動作，「你渾身發燙，Tone。起來。快起來。我發誓，吃完藥之後，你就可以躺回去繼續睡。我還給你煮了一碗粥。」

他的粥聞起來很香，但起來似乎要花太多力氣。Tony的腦袋像是一塊便宜的肉，然後有人不斷地捶它。他希望可以停止這種糟糕的感覺。

「那就是你為什麼要吃藥的原因，Tone，」那男人嘆氣。該死的發燒。 「你不用吃下整碗粥。只要確保你不會營養不足，然後你就可以吃藥了。」

那聽起來不錯。但是Tony不想看見他那張臉。

「Tony.」

他讓Tony感到更虛弱了，比之前更加無力，而Tony不需要這樣。

「Little Tony.」

Adam覺得只要他這樣叫Tony，不論任何事，Tony就會他回應他，答應他。但他錯了。

去他的。

只要安靜下來。

但是，

「拜託。」Adam說。

不！這不公平。「我恨你。」Tony回應了。並且在他翻身，瞇著眼看到對方美好的側臉，以及那雙美麗的藍眼睛前，他必須要看向別處。

Adam笑了，露出牙齒那種。他說：「我知道。」他用手臂托起Tony的身體，幫助他坐起來，然後堆起幾個枕頭，將它們拍鬆，好讓Tony斜靠著。

他討厭Adam對他這樣大驚小怪，他討厭自己不能像平常那樣走出房間。Tony伸出手想拿那碗已經有點涼掉的粥，但Adam輕輕拍開他的手。

拿著碗的男人舀了半杓濃稠的粥，吹了幾秒，才將湯匙移到他的病人嘴前。

「我還有使用自己手臂和手的力氣。這只不過是發燒。」

「對，你可以。但讓我來好嗎？」

Tony用鼻子小小哼了一聲，他終於張開嘴巴，吃下一口Adam餵他的粥。Adam的表情很搞笑，所以Tony跟他說了。

「或許我是。」Adam又餵他一口滿滿乳白色的粥。它非常營養且美味。接著又繼續一口。

突然Adam的手機響了。他放下碗，拿起手機往外走。Tony看見 _ **Helene**_ 的名字在手機螢幕上一閃而過。Adam沒接她的來電，還將手機靜音。「等你好多了，或許我們可以一起看部電影。」

Tony點頭。當他抬起頭時，他瞥見湯匙懸空在他面前，是Adam手裡還拿著它。他看著湯匙，然後冒著風險，瞥了眼對方的雙眼。他不應該看的。

Tony討厭他的眼睛。在那雙眼裡，Tony似乎被愛著。而且這讓他想起更多有關「Adam和Helene」的一切。他感覺像從摩天大樓墜落，感覺像有什麼裂開了。或許是、或許是他嘗試築起的牆。

Shit.

握緊雙拳。他不能、他不能再崩潰一次。「我覺、我覺得我現在可以自己吃了。」

也許是他說話的方式，或者是，他說話時的樣子，Adam終於不發一語地把碗遞給他。至少Tony可以用手做點什麼。

Tony有點發楞。麻木地吃了一口粥。突然，一串問句從他嘴裡溜了出來，「你今天沒有和Helene約會嗎？」 _ **神啊！**_ 因為發燒，今天他的大腦跟不上嘴巴的速度。在他去想別的事之前，就先把話吐出來了。

「我原本是。」

既然如此，「那你怎麼沒有…？*」 (*"What happened?")

「你生病了。我去過店裡，沒看到你在那。今天你沒有休假，所以我問了Kaitlin。」

「我猜這就是為什麼，你有我房間的鑰匙。」

「她原本沒想給我。」

「我知道她不想。」Tony把碗放在床頭櫃上，瞥向他，「你不需要來這，Adam。這只是發燒，很快就好。如果你快一點回去找她，現在還有時間約會。我很好。」

他皺眉，「Tony。對我來說，你也很重要。」

Shit. 他不能這麼說。「不，」Tony搖搖頭。

Adam不懂他說的「不」指的是什麼。「Tone，」突然他抓住Tony的手腕，抓得有點緊，「Tone，看著我。你對我很重要，我愛──*」(*You are important to me. I lo- )

「你─不能！」在重新繼續說下去前，他好幾次都張口，卻說不出一個字。「你不是真正那個意思，所以你不能─」那隻手還抓著他的手腕，而愚蠢的眼淚盈滿他的雙眼。

那面小心翼翼築起的城牆開始塌了。潰不成軍。

他的唇微微張開，而後Tony想起那個時刻，他告訴Adam那兩個人不是米其林秘密客的那個時刻。然後Tony感到內心一陣空虛。他不應該將任何他的回饋收進心裡，因為不管怎樣，他的內心都不會滿足。這只會將他吞噬，然後空無會越滾越大。這種虛無感如此廣大且激烈，它讓他強烈地想要放棄，然後隨波逐流。Tony一邊漂浮其中，一邊往下沉溺。

一隻手指來到他的雙眼，並且拂去那兒聚集的液體，但這讓淚水流得更加兇狠肆意。他的手躊躇了一會兒，接著將它滑向Tony的後腦勺，他的心跳漏了一拍。Adam將他的頭推向自己的肩膀，而另一隻手和另一隻會合，它們抱著他，緊緊地抱著。然而，Tony憎恨那片空無變得更大了。他討厭Adam碰他，他討厭這讓他感覺自己真的很重要。他討厭這並不夠。

「我很抱歉。」

「Tone.」

「我很抱歉。」

「我也很抱歉。我不知道那麼多年前，你在那個癮君子裡看見了什麼。」

Tony也是一個癮君子，一個永遠無法清醒的癮君子。

「Adam，」他埋在Adam的肩膀裡悶悶地說。

「Hmm？」

「明天，」Tony說。

Adam沒有要他說出剩下的字句。他只是抱著他，直到衣衫漸乾。

 

 

_**明天，我會變成你的Tony。**_  
_**我很抱歉，但我今天不行。**_


End file.
